penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Amarthan Nost
Amarthan Nost The Amarthan Nost (Family First) as it currently is named, was given to Rolen Serpet as a gift for his part in the ending of The Uprising. This large plot of land in Paramount Square was once home to a spectacular mansion which was destroyed. The current guild building resides in the old gate house to the property. History - Pre-Collapse The land on which the Nost now sits on was first purchased and built on nearly 850 years prior to the game. Owned by the Hosta Family they first built their mansion named Oak Manner. The Hosta family would own this property for generations, taking place in most of the pre-collapse politics of the city. Settling of Penrith What started off a farm in the early days of Penrith, run by the Hosta Family. Quickly as the port was taking shape Stakvir Hosta moved his families wealth into the early shipping industry. As their wealth grew they finally came into enough money to build Oak Manner. The Manner would host large number of parties in the early days of Penrith. The family became more "ruthless" and less about the people as the generations and wealth grew. The Culling The Culling was a trying time for the political and military powers of Penrith. Clearhill held much wealth that the Hosta family wanted to gain in trade. Torna Hosta was the head of the family during the political turmoil, she was very much on the side of Clearhill wishing to cull the land of half-elf children. There was much unrest in the city as this broke out, especially as the refugees from Clearhill made their way onto the streets. Many rumors circulated about the involvement of supplies not making it to Candor Hold was actually plots by the Hosta family to weaken the line. Relationships The Hosta family made a number of strong allies over their time in the political landscape. (This will be added to as the other stubs for places are created) History - Collapse & Uprising The Collapse was a very trying time for the lands on which the Nost currently stands on. The property was under siege by the first dawn as Goldoth Hosta made his best attempts to get his family out of the property and to the docks. Oak Manner was then burned to the ground after being looted by the guild. The property was known to be full of hanging trees of nobles during The Uprising. It took the citizens nearly two full weeks to cut down all of the bodies from the trees. The Guild After the defeat of Balasar at the hands of Rolen Serpet, Peren Nailo, Nancy Locke, and Theiros the city offered rewards to each of the members with the titles "Hero of Penrith". Rolen asked to purchase the property in the future and eventually did for 2,000 Platinum. The promise was made that one day he would return to the city and help it rebuild. Rolen had planned to return with his daughter after their work with The Blades had finished, however that came much quicker then expected. Structure Unlike The Blades, the Nost is very much a smaller operation in terms of membership and scale. The residents of the Nost are all somehow tied to one another and members are required to have their own lodging which the guild can help supplement. Members are free to come and go as they please and are aware that any criminal activities they do partake in is off the books and not backed up by the Nost itself. The Lay out There is only currently one entrance to the Amarthan Nost. The building was the old gard house and supports a small library, a store room, one office, and a reception area on he first floor. The second floor of the nost is home to six bedrooms. The largest one is for Rolen, Nancy, and Hope. Garden & Herbs Path The south eastern path from the guildhall is leads through the forest to the large open area of planted crops and herbs valuable to herbalism. The center piece to this area is a large rock cave with a magical waterfall effect which keeps the pool full and the water flowing. The area is frequented by fireflys who skim around the surface of the water. The Fey Tree Down the south western path some 10 minutes sits the elder fey tree which has been with the group since Rolen first entered the fey. Sitting at nearly 60 feet tall and nearly 30 feet wide trunk it towers into the skyline of Penrith. There are currently plans to build around the tree for Bogle and Chrystal. Category:Penrith Locations Category:Guild Category:Penrith